


【EC】I Will Feed You (PWP/DS设定）

by youtan



Category: X-Men
Genre: BDSM, Dom Erik, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: Sub查查打算拿走一些会被丢弃的蔬菜时，主厨Erik发现了他。





	

分级：NC-17

警告：DS设定 Dom Erik/Sub Charles /各种无节操play / OOC /慎入！

这文是甜的！真的，不骗人！

 

~ ~ ~

Charles光裸着身子跪在冷冰冰的流理台上，膝盖被硌得发疼，他的眼眶红红的，不安地等待着未知的命运。

Erik削下了一块生姜的外皮，作为这间三星米其林餐厅的主厨，他可以轻易地将食材雕琢成他想要的形状，当然，雕成他手里这块的样子，还是头一次。

当Erik把他的作品，放在Charles面前的时候，Sub害羞地脸红起来。想到这件可怕的东西待会儿会放入他的身体，Charles的轻轻地颤抖了一下。

“这是你的选择，Charles。”Erik冷冷地说，“所以，现在，趴下，张开腿，接受你应得的惩罚。”

“先生，求求你，放过我吧。”Charles拽着Erik的袖子哀求，像一只被欺凌的可怜的小动物。Erik显然没有大发慈悲的打算，这样柔软的Sub，只会让Dom想要更加彻底底占有他，使用他，惩罚他。

“不愿意接受我施与的惩罚吗？”Erik冷冷地说，“那我就让警察过来，带你去你该去的地方。”Erik掏出手机，准备拨号。

“先生，不要。请您亲自惩罚我。”Charles小声请求着冷酷的Dom，委屈地趴跪在了Erik的工作台上。

他只是想拿走一点点因为Erik坚持要用新鲜的一流食材烹饪而注定被丢弃的食物，他还有Scott要养。当他抱着小小的一包蔬菜正准备从后门离开的时候，被Erik逮了个正着。

Erik轻轻地压下了Charles柔软的腰，以便臀部能够举得更高。Dom有些冰冷的手，无情地分开了Sub白嫩的双腿。削成了阳具形状的生姜抵住了Sub柔软的穴口，Charles轻轻地颤抖起来。

“现在改主意还来得及，Charles。我再给你一次机会，是受惩罚，还是侍奉我？”Erik冷冷地问。

“Lehnsherr先生，请您惩罚我。”Charles小声说。

“是吗？”Erik冷冷地挑了一下眉，Charles的答案显然已经触怒了掌握着他的命运的Dom，Erik不打算轻易饶过他。

生姜摩擦着细嫩的肠壁，滞涩异常，只推进了一点点，Charles就哭叫起来。Erik把姜条拿了出来，让Charles自己扩张后穴。

十分羞耻的命令，但为了待会儿能稍微好过一些，Charles选择遵从。他的手指艰难地伸向后穴，笨拙地戳弄起来。

“Charles，看来你真的需要被好好调教。”Erik冷冷地说，看着Charles不得其法，他捉住了Sub的手掌，压着Charles的指尖深深浅浅地在后穴抽插起来。

Charles呜咽出声，他明显地感受到自己的后穴变得湿润柔软。被自己的手指玩弄却产生了快感，这让他感到羞耻。

生姜被长久地放置，表面已经干涸。Erik并不打算怜悯犯了错的Sub，他很快地剔去了薄薄的表皮，辛辣的汁水重新在表面泛起光泽。Erik缓缓地把姜条推入Sub的后穴，他刻意挑选了生姜的形状，保证它们被制成刑具之后也足够粗长。

“夹紧！”Erik冷酷地命令。

Charles的身子颤抖起来，姜汁浸淫着肠壁，他的后穴开始火辣辣地疼。

“滋味如何，Charles？”Erik的双手箍住了Charles圆润饱满的臀瓣，轻轻地揉捏起来。

“不要揉……求你……”被惩罚的Sub可怜地啜泣起来，Dom无情的揉弄让他的肠壁和生姜贴地更紧，过分的刺激让Charles小声哭叫起来。

“只是这样就受不了了吗，Charles。”Erik并没有停下手中的动作，“这可是你想要的。”

辛辣的汁水浸渍着后穴的嫩肉，生姜粗糙的纤维摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，Charles的后穴像被烈火无情地灼烧，而他的性器却在暗暗地抬头。

“这样淫荡的身体？”Sub身体的微妙反应没能逃过Dom敏锐的眼神，他修长的手指轻轻地划过Sub的性器，然后在Charles已经尖尖挺立的乳头周围不轻不重地画圈。Sub轻声的尖叫化成软绵绵的呜咽。Dom羞辱的话语，让他委屈地流下泪来。

“我会鞭打你，二十下！”Erik抽出了皮带，对折起来挑起了Charles的下巴，“自己报数，漏了就重新打过。”

皮带无情地抽在了Charles圆润挺翘的臀部，他哭叫着数出了“一”。Erik用皮带在Charles的身上留下了属于他的印记。Sub白皙细嫩的臀肉在持续的鞭打下剧烈地颤抖着，交错着红肿起来的鞭痕显得色情又淫靡。打到第九下，Charles十分伤心地哭叫起来。他不小心本能地夹了一下臀肉，肠壁紧紧地包裹住放在里面的生姜，仿佛被许多细针扎刺的痛苦从下体蔓延上来。小穴受到刺激而持续收缩，这让Charles恐惧地觉得自己会被这种过分的灼痛弄坏。

“你忘了报数，Sub。”Erik停下了鞭打，“所以，我们重新来过。”Dom冷冷地宣布了对Charles的处置。

“不要……Lehnsherr先生，请您对我仁慈一些……”Charles啜泣地祈求着Erik的宽恕。

“我曾经给过你选择的机会，Charles。”Erik冷冷地说，“既然你选择了受惩罚，就应该做好不被饶恕的准备。”Erik按住Charles的身子，又要继续责打。

“Lehnsherr先生，我愿意侍奉您……”Charles哭着说，“求求您饶过Sub的鞭刑，我真的受不了了。”Charles转过头看着Erik，深邃的蓝眼睛里蓄满了委屈的泪水。

“想清楚了？”Erik挑起他的下巴，冷冷地问他。

“是的……先生……求求你……”Charles呜咽地十分可怜。

“那好，含住你现在后穴的东西。用这里，为我服务。”Erik摩挲着Charles柔软的嘴唇，冷冷地命令，”我满意了，就把它取出来，彻底结束对你的惩罚。”

Charles含着泪点了点头，攀着Erik的手臂，好让对方把自己从流理台上抱下来。

Charles跪在了Erik面前。他害羞地把头埋到了Erik的双腿间，笨拙地用牙齿咬下了Dom的裤链。他轻轻地咬下Erik的短裤，弹出的性器让他有些不知所措。

“后悔了？”Erik冷冷地问。

Charles赶紧摇头，他没有退路。如果现在反悔，Erik一定会用更加残酷的手段来惩罚他。他轻轻地吻了吻Dom的性器，乖巧而讨好的动作。然后害羞地舔了舔，慢慢地把Erik尺寸惊人的性器含入口中。

Charles生涩的动作让Erik毫不尽兴。作为惩罚，他用鞋尖轻轻地刮了一下Charles半勃的性器。

突来的快感让Charles含糊地呻吟了一声，他不小心咬到了Erik。Dom疼地抽了一口气，在Charles慌乱地吐出了他的性器之后，扬起皮带责打在了Sub的敏感的乳尖上。

Charles哭叫了一声，险些射了出来。他的身子轻轻颤抖着，几乎跪立不住。

”想要被姜汁灌肠吗？Sub？”Erik冷冷地训斥着犯了错的Sub。

Charles被吓得哭了起来，他拼命地摇头祈求Dom的原谅。

“我再给你一次机会。如果你还敢犯下同样的错误，我不会轻饶你。”Erik冷冷地说。

Charles点了点头，重新把Erik的性器含入口中。Sub柔软红润的嘴唇被Erik的性器撑开填满，这屈辱的模样激起了Dom施虐的本能。Erik轻轻地抓住Charles的头发，按住他的脑袋，把性器顶到了Sub咽喉的更深处。连续好几次过深的顶弄让Charles难受极了，但他却不敢吐出Dom的性器。

“用你的舌头舔一舔，然后轻轻地吮吸它。”Erik指导着Sub应该怎样更好地侍奉。Charles乖顺地照做了，只有让Dom达到高潮，这一切才会暂时停下。Charles觉得自己的脸颊开始酸痛，Erik终于释放在他口中。

“吞下去。漏下一滴，我就重罚你。”Erik冷冷地命令。他轻轻地抬起了Sub的下巴，看着他委屈地吞下了自己的体液。

“你很乖，Charles。”Erik在椅子上坐下，示意Sub趴到他的大腿上。

“知错了吗？”Erik问他，手指在他红肿的屁股上轻轻地摩挲。

Charles乖顺地点了点头，然后柔软地祈求Dom的饶恕。Erik分开了Charles的臀肉，握住了生姜的根部，缓缓抽了出来。Charles的身子微微战栗着，发出了软绵绵的呻吟。

 

”好了！游戏结束。还满意吗，我的Sub？“Erik拍了拍Charles的屁股，把他抱在了怀里亲吻。

Charles还在轻轻地啜泣，刚才过分的刺激让他需要缓冲的时间。

“我只能说我的刀工，实在太好了。在主厨界你找不出第二个。”Erik饶有兴致地看着从Charles身体里取出的生姜，另一只手轻轻地揉着Sub栗色的头发。

“如果你这样喜欢它的话，可以把它装盘放进下周招待总统的前菜里。保证你能立刻成为Chef里独一无二的传奇。”Charles小声说。

Erik在Charles屁股上补了一巴掌，“里面已经不疼了？有精力来挑衅你的Dom了？”虽然是严厉的语气，但他揉弄着Charles穴口的手指却十分温柔。

Charles浅浅地呜咽了一声，如果不是刚才被皮带抽过，他会更加喜欢这样被Erik碰触。

“里面不疼了，可是我的屁股很疼。Erik，你真是个狠心的Dom，打得这样重。”Charles小声抱怨着，却可劲地往Erik怀里蹭。

“是谁说想要被冷酷无情的Dom严厉惩罚的？而且一定要试试生姜放在里面是什么感觉。嗯？”Erik挑起了Charles的下巴质问。他早就知道生姜虽然刺激，但持续的时间并不长，也不会给后穴带来真正的伤害，所以才答应了他任性的Sub玩这个性爱游戏。

“穿着爱马仕的衬衫、Tom Ford的西装、系着Gucci皮带的、’贫穷’又’可怜’的、需要到厨房偷东西喂猫的、充满’爱心’的Sub……”Erik开始揶揄Charles，“你的脚本设定真是糟透了。”

“可那已经是我最旧的衣服了。”Charles不满地小声抗议。

“上面还写着，要用锅铲打你的屁股？”Erik稍微提高了一点声调。

Charles害羞地捂住了脸，“可你最后也没用，不是吗？”

“那是因为我还不想以后翻炒食物的时候满脑子都是你可爱的屁股。”Erik冷冷地说。Charles觉得他的Dom刚才的白眼翻的性感极了。

“还有，毫无常识的情节。”Erik并不打算就这样放过吐槽Charles的机会，“猫一般不怎么吃蔬菜，而且猫粮比我这儿的食材便宜多了！”Charles当然不知道这些。因为都是Erik去买猫粮和喂食Scott，Charles只负责和那团可爱的毛球在沙发上翻滚玩耍，然后抱着它摸啊摸。

“Erik，我饿了。”Charles抬起头来看着他的Dom，眼神和Scott等投喂的时候一模一样。

“我会喂饱你的，Charles。”Erik笑得意味深长。

Charles有一种十分不好的预感，果然，下一秒他就被按在了工作台的边上，而且Erik开始用黄油涂抹着他即将被使用的地方。

“不行，Erik！我饿了，我要先吃东西。”Charles开始耍赖。他扭动着身子，想要挣脱Erik的桎梏，但他的屁股反复地划过Erik的性器却起到了火上浇油的反作用。

“不先吃掉你，我哪有力气给你做东西吃。”Erik声音嘶哑，然后毫不犹豫地进入了Charles的身体。Sub被生姜刺激过的肠壁紧致地包裹住他的性器，比往常都要热，黄油的润滑让他抽插起来毫不费力。

Charles很快被弄得算七八糟。第一次，在厨房这样的地方，就这么草率地扶着工作台，被他的Dom使用了身体。Erik的体力好的要命，做到最后，Charles只能哭泣着彻底软倒了身子，任由Dom用一条毯子，把他裹起来抱到休息室里。

在Charles觉得自己快要饿得晕过去的时候，销魂蚀骨的香气细细地往他的鼻子里钻。

”好吃吗？”Erik把Charles抱在怀里，他刚切下一块烤鹿肉喂给他的Sub。

Charles点了点头：“外皮酥薄，七分熟的火候，刚好能保留鹿肉最鲜美的味道，又能去掉腥味。番茄汁的酸甜，黑胡椒的鲜香，还有姜丝的辛辣……”Charles陶醉地舔了舔嘴唇，忽然想起了什么，“姜丝？”他立刻坐了起来，惊恐地看着Erik。

“放心，我没有用刚才那块。”Erik忍不住笑了起来。又切了一块，喂进他任性又可爱的Sub嘴里。

当Erik以为他这辈子都要单身的时候，他见到了Charles，主厨和美食家的遇合，命运从来奇妙。

“Erik，我们下次试试山药，好不好？”Charles抬起头来看Erik，十分纯良地说。

Erik的手抖了抖，盛着红酒的高脚杯就这样掉在了地毯上。

Charles冲着Erik舔了舔嘴唇，露出了十分满意的笑容。

-END-


End file.
